Dorm Room Trouble
by AnimeLover619
Summary: What happens when Naoi breaks into Otonashi's room? Yaoi, Otonashi x Naoi fanfic, first attempt at fanfic.


**Fair warning, this is Angel Beats yaoi (OtonashixNaoi)**

**My first fanfiction and attempt at yaoi, so please be gentle when commenting.**

**Fiction M, I do not own Angel Beats in any way, shape, or form, but I wish I did.**

**If you've never seen the anime, I recommend you see it now. **

**Plus, I've noticed that there is some serious lacking in terms of OtonashixNaoi fanfiction. There's more fangirls demanding this, if you didn't know. I was one of them. :3**

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

Otonashi walked into his room and took off his blazer and tie. _Damn, Yuri's got everyone up all night planning attacks against Angel. How annoying._ He lays back on his bed, lets out a heavy sigh and falls asleep. But he forgot to close his dorm room door. A flash of dark green hair and a giggle escapes a boy's lips, certainly not Otonashi. He wakes up, and realizes he left his door open, goes up and closes it. Behind that door was Naoi. He jumps and yells "What the fu-" and Naoi covers Otonashi's mouth, desperate to keep him quiet. When Otonashi finally calms down, Naoi lets go and says "Hey Otonashi-san." "Naoi, what are you doing here? We don't share dorms at this school, remember?" "But-but…I'm jealous." Otonashi looks puzzled. "Of what?," he asks. "Hinata. He's your best friend and your partner. I want to be your partner, not Hinata."

When he moves closer and closer to Otonashi's face, Otonashi falls back onto the bed, the top three buttons of his white shirt exposing a glimpse of his chest. Naoi is on top of him, blushing and breathing heavily. "Otonashi-san, please make use of my body. Work me as hard as you want." And then he leans in for a kiss and lands right on Otonashi's lips. He closes his eyes, only using touch to feel Otonashi's mouth on his. Otonahi's eyes open wide, confused, but not pulling away either.

Seconds later, he sinks into pleasure from kissing Naoi and closes his eyes, as well. Both enjoying this new feeling (neither of them kissed guys before, if you wondered), Naoi's body presses closer on Otonashi, both of their chests tightening and when Naoi pulls away from Otonashi, he whispers "Please capture me." Naoi's undoing all of Otonashi's buttons and kissing his neck at the same time, and Otonashi is refusing to let out any sign that he's enjoying it, but a slight moan makes it obvious. Naoi smiles and looks into Otonashi's red-orange eyes, eventually sinking into the lust they both brought on upon themselves.

Naoi had Otonashi wrapped around his finger, making him moan and groan with every touch as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He has Otonashi's shirt off, revealing that beautiful chest he had once cried on a while ago. Otonashi sat up and removed Naoi's shirt next, avoiding teasing and just getting right to the point. Once the clothes from Naoi's torso was removed, he couldn't believe what he saw. For Naoi's smaller, almost childish height, it only stopped at height. His arms, chest, and muscles were really well developed, and of course made Otonashi blush. "Like what you see, Otonashi-san?"

Otonashi moved on top of Naoi, orange hair covering his passion filled eyes, he says "Yes. I do," with a evil smirk on his face, leaving Naoi curious, scared, but attracted all the same. They both unbuckle their belts, and removed their dress pants, leaving them only in their boxers and what was underneath them. Naoi pants "O-O-Otonashi. It hurts. Not having you by my side."

As Otonashi hears this, his current state of mind was gone, leaving only his actions as he removed Naoi's last article of clothing. "Otonashi…please be gentle." Facing Naoi, Ototnashi moves slowly into him. Naoi screams between pants "Nnh! No! Otonashi, please! Stop! Nhh Please!" Otonashi leans forward to him and says "Please bear with it. The pain will get better soon. Naoi..." Tears rushing down Naoi's face, he complies and nods. Otonashi continues thrusting slowly, causing the green haired boy to bite down onto a pilliow to drown his screams, feeling sick to his stomach. After 5 minutes of slow thrusting, his pain begins to dull and there begins a bit of pleasure. Otonashi begins noticing Naoi slightly moan and moves quicker. The heat between those two and the pleasure begins increasing, as Naoi groans louder and louder.

As Naoi's virginity is being taken by the orange haired boy, he becomes paralyzed with Otonashi's thrusts. He breaks out of his trance (close to the point of drooling), he adjusts his hips to create a better sensation for them sensation for them both. Otonashi, taking this as a sign of pleasure, he moves quicker, taking in Naoi and his warmth and his cries of pleasure.

As Naoi's screams fill the air, Otonashi falls more in love with the submissive boy's angelic cries for his name. Oto…Otona….Otonashi!" As they come down from their high, Otonashi collapse on the bed next to Naoi and whispers "I love you…N-Naoi." "I love you too…Otonashi" and they both fall asleep.

THE END.

_**(Author's note: This isn't a full on chapter story. Just a one scene story, but I'm planning on doing more yaoi fanfic, some light or M rated. Stay tuned my lovelies! Til the next time! :3)**_


End file.
